This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are developing a novel, non-contact method, based on spatial frequency domain imaging principles, that enables determination of quantitative optical properties of turbid media from 430-1050 nm. Through measuring the broadband reflectance from an unknown sample as a function of the spatial frequency of the projected illumination patterns, the absolute absorption and reduced scattering coefficients can be calculated without a priori assumptions of the chromophores present. This technique is called Spatially Modulated Quantitative Spectroscopy (SMoQS).